Bondage
by FoxFlame
Summary: Sequel to One Blanket, One Hundred Problems. The fighting between the monk and our favorite hanyou has taken a turn for the worse, and Kagome has decided to solve the problem! Read and Review!
1. Reflections When it started

Bondage  
  
Written By: Foxflame.  
  
Sequel to "One Blanket, One hundred problems"- also by me!  
  
My original work!! No copying! I don't own Inuyasha or other related characters. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
MaDd LuVv 2 MaH CuZiN InNyUbAbE4e f0r InSpIrAtIoN

Chapter 1: Reflection- When it started.

The rain was unbearable that day. Instead of coming down in a masquerade of tiny droplets, it seemed to come down in buckets. The roaring thunder clattered above head, as flashes of lighting illuminated itself in the swirling horror of black clouds.

The leaf-less trees outside her room swayed in the wind, as its animal inhabitants ran to find shelter on the sturdy ground. She pulled her knees to her chest, hoping to hide her face from the world. Kagome watched from the corner of her water eyes as her raven hair cascaded over her shoulders, blocking her room from view.

'If only blocking out memories were this simple' she thought. Picking her head up, Kagome stared out the window, watching the rain blow against her window. The water droplets that remained there raced down the glass only to be joined by others and be sucked into one big drop.

Until finally, the drop would over stay its welcome on her window and leave, only to be splashed to the ground."Hn. reminds me of him... everything reminds me of him." she said in between sobs as she pulled back into her earlier position, as the memories flooded back. "Oh Inuyasha your such a fool..."

Flashback

She gripped his hand harder as they continued treading through the snow. Kagome was slightly shivering, but she was now wrapped in the blanket that they used the previous night. "Hmm" she sighed in content as she recollected the wonderful events that took place that night. A small grin appeared on her face, while she gently rubbed her lips with her free hand. Luckily, the other two didn't notice this action as they were once again engaged in battle.

"Wow Inuyasha, you must really have a taste for dirt, because you've been eating a lot of it lately." Said Miroku "Well you must really like the toothless look because that's what you just asked for!" screamed Inuyasha in reply, refusing to let go of Kagome's hand. While doing so, he squeezed it hard, causing her to yelp in pain.

"OW! Inuyasha that hurt!" "Huh?" he exclaimed in reply, for he was to enraged to even comprehend the simplest terms. "Oh Kagome! Did that beast hurt you!" cried Miroku, grabbing Kagome's hand and inspecting it. "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he didn't mean to..." Kagome tried to respond, but Inuyasha cut her off.

He slapped away Miroku's hand, a little to hard, while saying" You heard her letch! Hands off my girlfriend." Kagome slightly blushed at the fact that Inuyasha referred to her as his girlfriend. Unfourtunally, and kind of expected, her happiness was short lived, as Inuyasha started up another fight. "And who you calling beast'!"

"Well by simply finding a mirror, you could answer that question yourself." "Uh! That's it!" cried Inuyasha as he pounced on Miroku, practically strangling him. "Ka-go-me" whispered out Miroku as his head repeatedly got acquainted with the dirt road. " Inuyasha sit!" "OW! I thought since we were together that I'd get some sit' privileges!" " Inuyasha! You could have really hurt him! Its not even fun and games anymore is it?" she replied, while helping Miroku to his feet.

" Don't you guys see? This fighting has got to stop! Were supposed to be on the same side remember!" she replied yelling. "Yah, but Kagome..." started Inuyasha, but was silenced at the wave of Kagome's hand. "I no longer sense the shard, we got to head back to Keade's hut." She fumed, storming off in the other direction, while two ashamed men trailed behind in silence. The three arrived at Keades hut a little past sundown.

Since they were all hungry, Keade picked some vegetables for them to make a stew. The men stood and waited by the fire, while Kagome prepared the food. When the water finally came to a nice boil. Kagome added chopped veggies to the pot, not looking up at Inuyasha all the while. She was pissed, he could sense it. "This is all your fault you know." Whispered Inuyasha. "How is this my fault, you're the one who cant control his temper" answered Miroku.

"You started it" "No, you did." "You" "You" "Baby" said Miroku "Am not" "Are too" " Am not" "Am too". These continued whisperings carried on for quite a while. That's it' thought Kagome. I'm going to put an end to this right now.' She started to dig through her yellow backpack. "Dog" "Letch" Kagome slowly stood up and walked toward the two bickering men. When they finally realized that she was waiting for them, they stopped talking.

Not saying a word, Kagome grabbed Miroku's left hand and held it tight. "Hey!" protested Inuyasha, but stopped when he felt her warm hand tighten around his right one. She brought their wrists together, and draped a rosary over them. After muttering a few words, she got up and walked out of the small hut.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Inuyasha " I don't have the slightest clue" replied Miroku. Suddenly feeling an itch on his...lower backside....Miroku took his left hand to meet his needs, unknowingly bringing Inuyasha's hand along for the ride.

"Ah! Monk , what the fuck do you think your doing?" " Itching my self! Why wont you let go?" " I cant! Ahh KAGOME!!" cried Inuyasha into the doorway. Kagome heard Inuyasha's bitter reply. She smiled. "Keade, I think this is going to be one long week."

End Chapter 1

Fox- this is my second fic, also written a year ago. Once again I shall apologize for my poor writing (which I think has grown over the year lmao)- s

pelling etc sucks I know, I just don't have a strong enough will to go back and fix it. I'm sure all you smart people out there can figure out what some words are!

Another smart thing would be to REVIEW! And take my challenge, you girly mon! or in some cases, monn-y girls! (thank you Arnold Schwartzenager!)


	2. Obsessed

Bondage

Written By: Fox Flame

Review and take the challenge

Chapter 2: Obsessed

"KAGOME!" they cried in unison. I

nuyasha stood up, dragging Miroku with him. 'I don't know what she's thinking, but she has a lot of explaining to do' Miroku thought to himself. With heavy feet, they charged at the door. "Ow!" cried Inuyasha "Get... off!" replied Miroku. "Move monk!" "I was here first you move!" "Let me pass!" "Let me pass!"

The two were stuck in the doorway. They both had their sides pressed up against the lintel of the doorway, causing much pain on their part. No matter how hard the pushed and pulled they couldn't get through. My plan is working already' Kagome thought to herself.

"You know, maybe if one of you sucked up your pride you might be able to pass!" "No" they said again in unison. "Fine, be stuck like that for all I care." Kagome stormed for the well. if they're going to block the way in, I might as well sleep inside my warm bed tonight' "Kagome! Where you going!" "I'm going home Inuyasha. When you get over your stubbornness come and get me"

"NO! don't leave!" he said, sounding like a puppy crying because it's owner abandoned him. Truthfully, Kagome was hurting inside to hear him speak like that. it must be done' she kept telling herself as she jumped down the well.

"This is all your fault monk" Inuyasha said as he continuously tried to get through. "Is not" "Is too"... Kagome climbed out of the well that was in her backyard. She sighed. Why does he have to be so stubborn?'. With a heavy heart, she continued walking until she reached her house. She took a deep breath. Kagome always dreaded the first hour or so when she came home.

The annoying protests of her mother, and the ... weird... antics of her grandfather, and the "30 minute catch up" about everything she missed while she was away. She put her key into the lock, and with a little click', the door opened. "Hello! Mom! Souta! Grandfather!" " Kagome!" cried her mom as she ran over to her, engulfing her in a huge hug.

" Where have you been for the past week? I am so glad you are finally home!" " Just for tonight mom. Tomorrow I have to go back." " Oh." She replied a little disappointed. But soon her face lit up again as she dragged her into the kitchen for an update. "Oh Kagome! You missed so much!" "Really?"

" Yes! That cute boy Hojo called... wait let me get the list..." Kagomes mom rummaged through some piles of paper before she pulled out a folded yellow sheet. " Ah ha! Here it is!" while saying this she let go of the back and the paper, and it rolled to the floor.

" Lets see ... Monday: 10 times. The times are as follows: 10:45, 11:00, 11:01...(she continued on)" By Wednesday at 6:34, Kagome got fed up. "Mom! Stop! That kid has to get a life!" "Aww Kagome, he likes you..." " LIKES! That's a freaking stalker!" " Don't talk like that Kagome!" replied her mother. "Mom! Of all people shouldn't you be worried?" " Worried about what?"

"That one day you might find your daughters body lying in a dirt road and the police saying that the cause of death was a murder by an obsessive teen!" " Oh Kagome you worry to much! Well it's getting late. Go up to bed and tomorrow I'll tell you all about the soaps you missed!" stated her mother with a cute grin. With a quick kiss, she was out of sight. huh...' Kagome sighed slapping her head. " Ow.. that hurt..."

: Yawn: The tired teen sulked up to her room. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

-----

In the distance a faint sound could be heard. Squirrels that were gathering its daily food stopped in its place. Beavers that were chopping down the unfortunate tree of the day ceased to continue. The birds feeding its young regurgitated food stopped in mid swallow to pay full attention to the noise.

The animals that resided in this feudal era forest were oblivious to the sounds that could be heard from a nearby village. All they could comprehend were a few shouts and slight grumbles. Was something wrong? Was danger near? But with all these questions, one was left out. Is all hell about to break loose?

-----

"Ah!" Kagome sat up with a start. She looked around. Good' she thought' Still in my bed'. She stood up and walked to her window, and gazed out into the early morning light. " I guess I should get ready now..." Ring.... " Hello" she spoke into her phone .

" KAGOME! I'm so glad I finally got you! Did you get my messages!" a loud cheerful voice replied at the other end. " Yes Hojo. all 156 of them Sorry I couldn't call back... I have been... um..."

" Yes I know, your grandpa told the teachers that you had a vaginal rash... must hurt! But don't worry! I went out and bought you some cream to fix that right up and have at school again!" Kagome falls to the floor Vaginal rash!! I guess he ran out of excuses a tiny voice at the back of her mind said wait till I get my hands on him!'

" Um Hojo, not to bee rude but I must go, its almost..." she looked at her clock " Wow! Its almost 4:30 in the morning! I have a vaginal appointment at 5 so I got to go bye!" she hung up. Ring.... I am not answering that' Kagome threw her cell phone on the bed and went to go take a shower.

----

:Snoring: "Letch" was whispered in a soft, almost unhearable tone between the loud snoring. "Dog" The loud sound of their sleep was ringing throughout the village.

----

About 15 minutes later she emerged from her room all showered and ready to leave. Just then, she tripped something. A small white string was connecting the left side of her door to the white, obviously put there for a reason. Without warning a pig sack of potatoes flung to the floor with a big thud'.

The sound of ropes being untied and wound around was heard, before a tug was felt on Kagome's foot. "Ah!" she cried as he was lunged into the air. Now hanging by her feet, Kagome thought of one person.

"SOUTA!!" A few seconds later an obviously sleepy young boy emerged from his room. "Yes! My device worked!" he cheered. " What do you think your doing!" " I was just about to ask you that question! Sneaking out at 4:30 in the morning. To do what? Go see your demon boyfriend!" " He is not my boyfriend!" she lied. She wasn't ready to break the news to her family yet until she was certain that they were going steady.

" What you do with him huh sis? Kissie- wissy?" he made a licking gesture to his hand. " Come here you little brat!" she tried to strangle him, but to no avail. He simply just stood a few millimeters to far from her reach. " Get me down before I yell bloody murder!" " Not until you admit your seeing Inuyasha!"

" But I'm not!" she lied again "Then why were you yelling out his name in the middle of the night?! Huh!" "I was?" " Uh hu. See! Your blushing!' Kagome covered her face " Am not! It just so happens that I'm hanging upside down from my doorway and all the blood in my body is rushing to my head. Now get me down!"

Rip...

" Nope. Not until you tell the truth!"  
  
rip....

" I did!"

" Did not!"

" This is getting me no where" she said aloud.

rip...

" Say it!'' he repeated

" Fine! AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she plunged head first into the hard floor. Souta held up the rope and examined it.

" Wow Kagome! This was said to hold up to 110 pounds! I think you should lay off the Twinkies!" he cracked " Why I outta..." she said while trying to get untangled. " Heh!" he said as his sweat dropped

" Got what I needed to know! Now ill tell mom that you're dating a jealous, stubborn, ugly demon! MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" " Souta! If you want the ability to piss standing up you better be quiet!"

" Mommmmmmmmmmmmmm!" The young boy screamed. Kagome gathered her things and shot down the stairs.

" Gottogomom!bebacksoon!" She yelled in one breath as she ran for the well. Not bothering to stop, she flung herself over the side of the well.

" Wait Kagome!" she heard her mom call " Hojo is on the phone" was the last thing she heard before she plunged into a portal of black and white lights, that transferred her into the past.

End Chapter 2


	3. The Explanation

Bondage

Written By:Foxflame

Review and take the challenge.....you know, I think if I say this long enough, some sort of subliminal message will get across and people will atually do it!

Ahem-Read and take the challenge.....read and take the challenge....

Chapter 3: The explanation

The morning dew still hung on the tips of the evergreens as Kagome walked down the road. The birds resumed their feedings, and the squirrels resumed their gathering, despite the interruption earlier. Kagome took a deep breath, taking in the wonderful scent that the pines generate. She couldn't see such natural beauty in her time anymore.

The silence was also something to treasure. In her time, streets would be bustling, Souta would be screaming, and here Inuyasha and Miroku would be fighting. " Humph..." she sighed out as she was brought back to reality from her nature world.

'Hope they decided to get along, since they'll be stuck like that for a week.' The thought made her smile slightly. " Here it comes" she said to no one in particular as she approached Keades hut. What Kagome saw when she reached there was too much for words. There, sleeping in the doorway was Inuyasha and Miroku, in the exact same position as they were when she left.

"Stubborn jack-asses." What even frightened Kagome more was the snoring coming from the sleeping men. " Uh... might as well."she said. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, shaking him slightly.

"Ah! Wuh... oh... where's the demon?!" " Morning Inuyasha." " Kagome! You came back!" he exclaimed as he jumped up, hitting his head on the lintel once more." Of course I would dummy!" After that statement Miroku awoke.

" Well, well, speaking of the devil" cracked Inuyasha. " NOT EVEN 5 MINUTES I AM HERE AND YOU ARE ALREADY FIGHTING!" Kagome yelled. " Sorry... hehe... Couldn't resist"

" What?" asked a confused Miroku. " Nothing" Kagome answered for Inuyasha.

" Now.... WHY ARE YOU STILL LIKE THIS! Didn't one of you move?" " No" they said, turning up their noses, looking like they smelled bad cheese. " Fine, I'll give you a freebee, but only this once."

" What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha " I'll show you after I get you two out of there." She replied. At first she tried pulling them out, but that resulted in her landing flat on her ass. Next she tried pushing, but all that got her was tired. " I know!" she cried. " Inuyasha sweetie... SIT!" "OW!" " Your sacrifice was needed." Stated Kagome.

The sit resulted in Inuyasha plummeting to the floor, but bringing Miroku with him. Thus, clearing the entrance. "That hurts more than it looks" Miroku said. " Glad I had company" replied Inuyasha, standing up, dragging Miroku by the wrist. " Oh yeah... Kagome what the fuck is this!" cried Inuyasha, holding up his right wrist in Kagomes face." It's a rosary silly, cant you tell." " No shit, but why is it here? How does it work?"

" I have been practicing spells on rosary's, like the one around your neck. This is a binding one. In exactly a weeks time it will release its hold on Miroku and your hands. Until then you are stuck together. Hopefully some kind of bondage will take place." " Bondage! We don't want to fucking bond!" " Now Inuyasha, Kagome has a point..." piped up Miroku. " What!?" "This treatment will force us to tolerate each other, long enough to learn to stop bickering." " Humph..." sighed Inuyasha.

" You always liked to kiss ass Miroku" " Your lips on my ass will be the only ass kissing around here when I'm through with you!" " Why I outta...." " Stop!" cried Kagome" See why your like this?! All your doing is proving me right!" Not like its never been done before' thought the vain teen. " All you do is fight! No wonder why people like Sesshourmaru defeats us in battle all the time!" Inuyasha winced at his older brother's name. He frowned. why did Kagome have to go there?'

" I'm sorry Inuyasha, but it's the truth. If we don't work together as a team, we will be easily defeated time and time again". "Wow Kagome! You sound a lot like that man Marry or something that was inside the tiny box on your floor!" exclaimed Miroku. Show this guy the T.V once and he's hooked...' she thought. " Don't you mean Maury? And if you do I hope you don't! I don't preach!" she yelled.

" Heh... I must be mistaken," scratching his head " but you should be complemented! He helps all those pretty whores', I think that's what they called them, that have babies find the real daddies!" he replied with a happy, triumphed smile, acting like he just explained Einstein's e=mc2. Kagome fell over once again. " Sure Miroku, you keep thinking that" she said." Now, back to the topic. I want you two to start getting along. I have to go back to my time now... I left in kind of a hurry, and my mom must be upset. I'll come back in a day or two. By then I hope to see an improvement."

She huffed off once again to the well, dreading what was to come. With a few flashing lights, she was gone. A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Miroku sat in the field by the well. Inuyasha just sat there; staring at the well like it was a foreign object. Why she leave me this time! I bet she had to go see another boy! Would Kagome cheat on me?' His thoughts were rambled in mixed emotions.

Anger, sadness, jealousy...

" I miss Kagome." Sighed Inuyasha. " She hasn't been gone more than 3 minutes... I'm sure." " How can you be so precise?" " Look... see the big hand, and see the little hand pup..." Miroku said in a teasing voice, almost like when a mother is speaking to a child " That's how I know... Ow! What you do that for!" Inuyasha pulled his teeth out of the watch that resided on Miroku's hand. " IT MOVED!" " No really! It's only a watch! Why wouldn't it move!"

" I have never seen anything like that before! No one pushed or moved it! Then why did it? I bet it's witchcraft! EVIL!" yelled the bewildered demon.' Evil... coming from a demon...' Miroku thought. Well, half demon' " Huh... it's called TECHOLIGY" said Miroku, trying to sound superior, unknowing that he said it wrong. " you must let Kagome teach you these things. See this..." he said holding the watch to Inuyasha's face. " This thing used to be called a watch. It tells time by itself. Kagome gave it to me as a gift. Hey!"

Inuyasha gabbed the watch and crumbled and ripped it into a million pieces.

"How come Kagome never gave me a special gift...humph...' " It was useless anyway..." he stated to Miroku. " Jealous dog" whispered Miroku. "What did you say!" "Nothing" he sighed. I'm not in the mood today' About a whole 10 minutes later... Inuyasha sighed.' This is the only way' he thought. "Miroku, I don't ask for much, well actually I do but that's not the point. What I'm trying to ask you is...important."

"Go ahead. As long as it doesn't involve sleeping ... uherm...next... to a really fat, ugly, and hairy guy covered in mud asking me "Hey! You! Yeah you! You drunk! Want to be drunkerer!" or something, the rest is kind of a blur. But I said, hey, drunkerer isn't even a word and he said..."

" SHUT-UP! I don't want to hear this! All I am saying is that we are going into the future to spy on Kagome!"

Uh-oh that came out wrong, even though it's the truth in a nutshell

" Ok... I have no other pressing appointments." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow " And stop talking like that. C'mon, lets go" They jumped into the well, which was illuminated in black and white lights.

They went to the future together, hand in hand, wrist by wrist.

"So gross..." though Inuyasha as he tried once again to pry at the rosary.

End Chapter 3

Fox- hey,,, I had to add this chapter in for all those who were a little confused... well now that this short and boring chapter is out of the way, we can move on to more interesting things! Chapter 4: Pink ears, high heels, and a mini skirt... I wonder what that could be about... reviews pweez! Sorry 4 spelling.


	4. Pink Ears, High heels, and a Mini Skirt

Bondage

Written By:FoxFlame

Madam FoxFlame has foreseen your future...it holds a computer...and a viewer...wait, its getting clear....A HA! You shall be reviewing and taking my challenge!

Chapter 4: Pink ears, high heels, and a mini skirt.

'Ok, this is it.' Thought Inuyasha as he stared up at the ceiling. The bone eaters well in which he stood in was obviously very old, different looking from his time. There, this well would seem newer, like it was just created.

Here, it seems so old and fragile that by simply blowing his breath it would collapse around him and Miroku, swallowing them up in a mess of dirt, wood, and bones from previously slaughtered demons.

His mind trailed of on this thought, totally forgetting the urgency of his quest. Maybe his subconscious mind was unwittingly trying to change the subject, from the true fear he felt. Fear?' he said to himself. Why am I so afraid?' " Hello? I know that there isn't anything up there already so you can stop proving me right!" cracked Miroku " Huh?" asked the dumb stricken dog. "C'mon, we better get a move on before someone sees us." " Yah monk, because everyday people walk by this well and look down it just to see if we are there." " You never know! It could happen!"

" Yah... sure..." Inuyasha responded in a misty tone, as if he was concentrating on something else. He perked up his ears. The two triangular ears twitched back and forth, trying to decipher the slight sounds they were picking up. " Hey, do you ... hear that?" he asked the now irritated monk to his left. " I don't hear a thing. Now lets go." He said, yanking his wrist along with Inuyashas. Before he could complain, Inuyasha found himself being dragged up the well by his wrist. "Ah" Miroku sighed in relief as he swung his leg over the well side.

"Now that that is over with, we can move to the next thing. Lets begin. It's a little something I like to call walking!" but his shouts were falling on deaf ears. "Inuya...." Miroku tried to say before the demons hand covered his mouth. "Shhh.... Hear that? You cannot tell me you don't" Inuyasha practically whispered. Miroku listened closely. He pried his ears to try and hear whatever sound the demon was. Nothing.

"OW YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU... BIT ME!" cried Inuyasha as he removed his hand from Miroku's mouth. "I don't hear a thing. And besides, your hand reeked! Who knows where its been!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING MONK! THAT I WHAT... MASTURBATE?" "If it suits you..." " SUITS ME...YOU JUST WAIT...." He started. Then, he felt like something was wrong. Inuyasha once again wore that dumbfound look that he usually had on.

" It's quiet. They stopped talking. I think they heard us." "What are you talking about? There was never anything there to begin with!" But a hand once again silenced Miroku. Unfortunately, before he could bite it, he was trusted against the shrine door, ear pressed upon it. "Shhh... listen for any movement..." whispered Inuyasha. The two listened closely, waiting for sound to once again fill the air.

----

The piñata hung from the tree forgotten. The cups filled with punch were left on the table, accompanied by pieces of half eaten cake, which bared sections of the words Happy birthday Souta'. Nobody moved.

All eyes were directed to the shrine's closed doors at the back of the now decorated backyard of the Higurashi residence. The loud yelling coming from inside the shrine brought everyone's actions to a halt. It couldn't be...' thought Kagome, who was at the time lifting the bandana covering her eyes, and dropping the wooden swinging stick' used for the piñata to the ground.

"Kagome" her mother whispered into her ear. "I think... something is here to see you..." "Mom, you know only I and...no...but...it has to be right?" she whispered as well. "Kagome honey, your not making sense. Who is that?" but her mother was answered with silence.

" Ok... I'll distract the company while you go and check on that..." Changing her mood faster than a young teen having pms, Mrs. Higurashi jumped out of her quite and whispering stance to a fully erect position, and smiled a faked smile while she cheerfully said " Oh please ingnore that. That is just... umm.. Grandpa! Yah that is it! Grandpa put a TV. in there so he could... you know... watch TV! Umm Souta dear, I think we should start giving out the goodies!"

" Mommy..." said one of the young guests " What is a masturbate?'"

" Heh" replied the mother with a sweat drop, looking over at Souta with rage flaring. Souta, taking the hint, from both his mother and his friends', starting screaming " GOODIE BAGS! Come and get them!" Luckily, the frozen portrait, which was once the party, immediately started to get into motion.

Kagome, taking advantage of the distraction walked slowly over to the door.

----

Miroku shot up with a start. "Oh no! There is a party going on out there!" " I told you that there was something (sniff).. oh no.." pouted Inuyasha. He whispered, as low as the noise outside permitted, to Miroku "KAGOME IS COMIG! We got to get outta here!" "Well what do you suggest?" " I say, we run for it."

"Wuh?" "Idiot! I'll push open the door and we'll rocket outta here!" "Well where do you expect us to go? Her time is very different! We could fly right into a building!"

" Well every second we talk, that's another inch closer she is to finding us! C'mon it's the only plan we've got"

-----

Kagome inched closer. Would he... could he?' she thought. Inuyasha and I are the only ones able to get through. He couldn't have come to bring me back, because I'm sure that he and Miroku are still fighting, and he knows that only when they stop fighting I'll return.

Why else would he come? He knows he can't drag me back to his time. He knows. Then why do I feel that it's him behind this door? Maybe it's not him. Maybe some demon found a way through... Well I guess I better find out..." Kagome's hand was inches away...

----

" This is it monk..." "Buh I don't understand why we can't just jump down the well..."

"Now!" Inuyasha lunged at the door, knocking it over with Kagome underneath. He took a leap into the air, with Miroku under his arm. After being suspended in air for a short period of time, he gracefully fell to the floor, getting ready to jump once again into the air as soon as his feet hit the ground.

Unfourtunally, he landed right in the middle of a highway, causing a major car crash. Stupid humans and their metal horses! Thinking that they own the world...' he thought. Miroku held on tight to the demon as he soared through the air. After some successful jumps, Miroku got more relaxed and less tense.

He was now positive Inuyasha, for once, knew what he was doing. Of course he's wrong.

" Where are we going to land!?" he screamed into his left ear. " I don't exactly know..." "Idiot! You are just going to keep flying around until we fall of the earth?" Inuyasha then directed his gaze at the monk in his arms.

"WELL THERE ARENT EXACTLY A LOT OF PLACES WE CAN GO DRESSED AND LOOKING LIE WE DO!" he shouted back while he unknowingly was descending. "Well what should we do?" Miroku shouted back.

" I don't know... ahhhhhhhh!" The two men landed into a dumpster in an alley behind a store. Inuyasha sat up, looking around. " Hey monk... where are you?" he whispered into the trash. " Hmmm umm hmp hm!" cried a muffled voice from somewhere below him. Duh' thought Inuyasha, pulling up his left wrist, which also dragged up Miroku.

" Nice work! You landed us right in a pile of trash!" cried Miroku spitting out bits of fabric. " Well maybe if you stopped yelling in my ear and distracting me, we wouldn't be here!" " Don't you dare blame this on me!" " You should be grateful, because me and my genius found us a secluded area to land." Mirkou, enraged once more, grabbed one of the many articles of clothing around and began strangling Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, with his hands wrapped tightly around the clothing, chocked out " Hey monk, where did you find these clothes?" " You ass we landed in them..." " So then... we should be finding a disguise not play lets choke the stunning demon dog!'" Minus the stunning part Inuyasha, and I'll play all day.' Thought Miroku as he released his hold on him. " Now..." said Inuyasha rubbing his neck, glaring daggers at Miroku

" Lets find something that fits..." The couple than began rummaging through the Toy's R Us' discarded costume bin.

----

Meanwhile, back at the party... "Kagome! Are you ok?" asked her mother as she pulled her from under the door. "Yah mom. I'll be fine" By now, all eyes were on Kagome. " Umm.... Now that the entertainment portion of the party is over with I guess you all should go! C'mon the exit is that way! Bye thank you!" shooed Mrs. Higurashi.

One by one, the guests left. After they were all gone, Kagome tried as best she could to explain to her mother and Souta that she and Inuyasha were the only ones able to get through the well, and that it must be him who came. " Mom, only Inuyasha and me are able to get through the well, and that must be him who came." she simply stated.

"Ok honey." Her mother replied. " Kagome, why is he here?" asked the innocent Souta. " I honestly don't know..." Ding Dong- " I'll get it mom..." Kagome cried. She ran through the house until she reached the door. With a fake smile already plastered on her face Kagome opened the door...

----

" There aren't any that fit!" sighed Miroku sadly as he pulled angel wings off his back. " These look like... children clothes!" " I think for once Miroku you're right." " Thank you... hey!" " No wait, your wrong" Inuyasha said simply as he held up two large costumes'

" Where were these?" asked the monk " Right there" Inuyasha pointed two inches in front of them. "Oh" " Wow. I can't believe people in this time wear this stuff!" Miroku exclaimed holding up the pink suit. "Hey Inuyasha! These big ears on top of this outfit can hide your own!" "Ok... found my outfit...so you're stuck with the dress..." "What?!"

----

"Hojo!" Kagome said, a hint of surprise and anguish in her voice. "Kagome! I am so glad I finally got a hold of you!" he replied, shoving a box into her hands. Kagome looked very puzzled and read the label... Vicks Vaginal Rub'.

"I told you I'd remember! Now go apply some of that and get ready because I got a surprise planned for us!" he whispered into her ear. A sweat drop formed on Kagome's head. No way of getting out of this one...'

"Um... Hojo... I cant..." " Oh Kagome please don't say no! I got a really special day planned!" he pleaded with watery chibbi eyes. " I was... uh... just going to say let me get my coat and I'll be done!" " Great!" Oh no... this is going to be one long date...' Kagome thought as she went and pulled on a small blue sweater.

Then something crossed her mind Wait! A date! Inuyasha!' But before she could linger any longer, an overjoyed Hojo pulled her out the door.

----

" I think it accentuates my curves... what do you think... Bunny hop!" cracked Mirkou running his right hand up and down his thighs. He was wearing a bright red dress, and 3-inch heels to match. In his line of vision stood a very evil looking Easter bunny.

" Don't- call- me- that" said Inuyasha through gritted teeth, as he pushed up a dangling ear. "Or what? You'll hit me over the head with that big, pink, floppy paw of yours!?" replied Miroku in a teasing voice. " That's it!" he cried, but stopped when Miroku held up his hand and said " I got 3-inches of cold, hard, rubber on each foot and I highly doubt you want your ass and them to be introduced!"

" Oh man! Why did you get the good outfit!" stated Inuyasha, thumping one of his big floppy feet on the ground in an impatient way. "Well...hhmmp!" started Miroku, but once again a hand covered his mouth. "Shh... I think I hear... Kagome?"

----

Meanwhile, a block away from the alley in which Inuyasha and Miroku are....

" Uh Hojo, where are you taking us?" asked Kagome. " It's a surprise Kagome!" he replied, a little to cheerful for Kagomes liking. "Ok..."

"It is her! And she's with some Hoho' character!".

Right then and there his heart sank. Kagome wouldn't... but she is... maybe it's not what I think...'

" C'mon Inuyasha! Lets go follow her! That is what we came here for! Now one will recognize us in these clever disguises!"

Inuyasha gave Miroku an uncertain gaze before answering " But she's with another guy..." " Oh come off it! Stop being so jealous! She might not be seeing him. Maybe she is just... talking to him. She is allowed to see' other guys." " Maybe...."

" Come on let's go" Miroku then proceeded by dragged Inuyasha by the wrist out of the alleyway.

----

" We're here!" Hojo said, stopping in front a big brick building. " McDonald's?!"

" Ya! Kagome isn't it the happiest place on earth!" he replied with watery eyes. Before she could reply, he pulled her inside. " May I help you?" ask the young teen behind the counter. " Yes. We'll have...."

Kagome drowned out the sound of Hojo ordering. Her thoughts then landed on Inuyasha. He would kill me if he knew... but it wasn't my fault... was it? I could have said no, but he was so persistent... maybe more than persistent...'

" C'mon Kagome! If we hurry we can get a seat outside!"

" Coming" she replied with fake enthusiasm, as she walked through the double doors. " Ah-ha! Look! That filthy human bought her lunch! They are on a date!" Inuyasha yelled.

He and Miroku were hiding behind a bush across the street from McDonalds. " She is allowed to have lunch with other guys you know. It doesn't mean she's necessarily on a date." Miroku said , trying to sooth him.

All the sorrow Inuyasha once held was now full of rage. He no longer felt hurt, but angry. Miroku, noticing the change is his position, took up on this fact and said " I got an idea... why don't we go by there and try to hear what they're saying. Maybe we'll hear something that will show you that this is not a date."

As soon as this was said, Inuyasha rocketed out of the bush, ready to jump over. " Wait! We need to blend in. Don't draw attention to us! We'll simply walk by and listen."

" Fine..."

The pair then casually blended into the hustle of Tokyo. Unfourtunally, their plan of stealth wasn't turning out right. Their supposed clever disguises' were working against them. When they were about to cross the street, a biker gang pulled up right in front of them. " Hey sweetie" said the biggest and ugliest one; most likely the leader. He was decked out in black leather and chains, and he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

His group behind him started making whistling noises and mummers of agreement. " Um.... Inuyasha..." said Miroku a little shaken. " What you doin' with this... rabbit?" he asked Miroku, unaware of his true gender.

" Hey buddy who you calling rabbit!" Inuyasha replied. " Hey guys look... the Easter bunny and the whore... right out of a fairy tail!" All the bikers laughed. " Who you calling a whore!" shouted Miroku, in his manly voice', which didn't go to well with his appearance.

The laughter stopped. " Hey boss" one of the flunkies said, " she's a guy!" The by standers, that by now gathered around to watch the gang pick on the differently' dressed people, started laughing.

" Ha... they tried picking up a dyke... haha..." The leaders face started turning red. Then he lashed out at them

" No one makes fools of us!" The group then jumped of their bikes and jumped on top of Inuyasha and Miroku.

Under the punches, Miroku called to Inuyasha " Don't hurt them! Their just humans!"

" I can't promise anything!" he cried back, while trying the best he could to hold back his strength against the 50 or so bikers. Soon enough, an even bigger crowd formed around the brawl. It turns out that watching a man dressed as a woman, and a man dressed as a bunny getting beaten to a pulp by bikers was an interesting pass time...

Across the street, Hojo and Kagome were watching the fight. "Lets go see what's happening." Said Hojo. Kagome followed him out of the courtyard until they reached the outskirts of the crowd. From somewhere inside the crowd, Kagome heard an all to familiar voice shout, " Take this you filthy human!" " Inuyasha?" she cried. Kagome then proceeded into the crowd, pushing people out of the way very rudely.

A little while later, she reached the center of the ring', where there now laid 50, unconscious bikers. Standing among this scene, was Inuyasha, in a tattered Easter bunny outfit, and Miroku, only wearing half a dress. They both were panting heavily, and their bodies were covered with cuts. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, who looked back.

" Inuyasha?" she whispered. He didn't answer back. He just stared with a terrified look upon his face. Miroku then spoke up. " Kagome! How nice to see you... we were just... umm..." " What are you two doing here?" she asked from the sidelines.

" Look... he has ears upon his head!" someone shouted behind her. Another said, " Look at his eyes! And his hands! They bear claws! He aint human!" Mummers started arousing in the crowd about Inuyasha. " Guys... get home now..." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha taking the hint put his arm around Miroku. Before Kagome could blink, they lifted off. He seemed to magically disappeared, like a fart in the wind....

End Chapter 4


	5. Contribute, Please!

:Drum roll:

Hello everyone! I am sad to inform you, that I will not be updating Bondage' anymore... For one, I have no will to write this anymore, and I am really focused on my new story Possessed By Love, which I have taken a liking too.... I do not want to leave this story unfinished, so I have gotten an idea!

** A write off!**

I want everyone who is willing, to send me their continuation of this story. It does not have to be long, but make sure you make it funny, and remember certain points:

The story leaves off, where Inuyasha and Miroku are fleeing back to Kagome's home, for they were almost discovered....so take it from there....

The "bind" only lasts for a week, so play with the story in that time line Some one has to come to them on the last day of the binds' spell, that will make it difficult or some how conflicting with their present state

Have fun and make it funny!!!!!

I think that's all.... So write and email me your endings! I think this is a good way, to see that there are alternate endings....

You can change the pairing, add characters, and do whatever you please! I am only asking that you put in a line saying the ending is somehow based on my story line (and not make a completely separate story from this)....

I will post everyone's entries, no matter what, so you'll defiantly see your chapter!! ( if you want to make it more than one chapter, keep it in the same story, with a chapter title separating...) and I promise to give credit for your work, so the love shall all go to you!! If you ask, I shall send the writers the reviews they get.

Please contribute!

I open this little writing experience to all, and hope you will help me out by finishing this story. I think I left a lot of room for people to play around with, and I hope you take the opportunity to do so....

Once again I am sorry I will not update....Possessed By Love has got my hands tied... it is a sess/kag story, and I think many enjoy it....chapter 8 for it is now up, so go take a look and review!!

I am thanking everyone in advance, if they contribute...please do.... Who knows what others wonderful ideas can do for this little comedy of mine..... -Fox


End file.
